Yue Sai
by KrazyKimmy
Summary: Original title? ;D  Well, this is my birthday fic for Yue Sai's birthday a few... a while ago. :D I fail at uploading. xD It is Snape/Minerva cutsie romance, autumn nights; Albus being addicted to hot chocolate. Severus is drunk. But not by his choosing.


_Hey peoples. This is **Yue Sai**'s birthday present fic.  
><em>

_It uh,... didn't turn out how I wanted it to. What I WANTED was Sev and Min to end up back against the hearth, or in an armchair infront of a fire reading together; and Albus to come in singing or humming and not notice them... Hmm... well that failed._

_Anyhoo! I have to go now, Albus is refusing to leave his sherbert lemon stash and basically has locked himself in his room, stopping my writing of my Halloween Fic._

_~Kimmy._

* * *

><p>Severus sat in the warm kitchens of the castle; still shivering slightly from the cold of his dungeons. It was seven degrees down there.<p>

He had been sure to cast extra spells on all his Slytherins dorms; but was now too weak to cast a spell on his own room.

Sighing; he scowled and took another swig of his hot chocolate; frowning at the slightly odd taste. A house Elf ran past, beaming as he went.

Damn house elves.

A howling gale could be heard, wind whistling through the cracks in the windows. How could the damn elves stand it?

The giant aga in the corner of the room expelled the cold air though. Severus looked over to it; a stool was infront of it, so the elves could reach the waist height hot plates.

For some reason this made him smile. A chuckle escaped him before he got up to stand closer to the black monstrosity.

He licked a finger placing it on the aga. The sizzling made him smile. Turning around, he leant against it with his backside on the hand rail.

The warmth that encompassed him was immense. He sighed; contented.

Several houseelves started as a shadow passed in the doorway, and Severus stepped around the aga, to the shadows beside it, not wanting to be seen should it be students out of bed. Nothing better than scaring little kids...

Much to his initial disappointment, it was not some lawless Gryffindor, nor indeed a few stupid Ravenclaws; but infact the head of his rival house; the beautiful, yet distant, Minerva McGonagall.

Severus frowned, okaayy... did he just think that?

He pondered on whether or not to reveal himself, when Minerva walked over to him.

Or rather, to the aga. Where she manually placed the kettle on the hot plate; after lifting the heavy lid up.

Why... why didn't she just use magic.

The house elves had gone. Where...? Oh, to the room next door, planning tomorrows meal. Tomorrow? Saturday. Saturday... stew! Severus pouted.

He didn't like stew.

He did however, like Minerva.

...Where the cauldron had that come from?

He turned his eyes away from his thoughts, and watched Minerva.

She was waiting for the kettle to boil, turned away from the aga staring intently at something.

He followed he gaze to the table.

Ah. His cup.

Minerva walked over to it, picking it up and examining the contents as if she could decipher the teacher or student by their drink. Knowing her she probably could.

"Albus?" She whispered, licking cream off her finger which she had swiped inside the cup. "No... He has his chocolate straight up. This- what is this?" She breathed, more mouthing the words than speaking them. Breathing the words almost.

Severus thought, his drink had tasted a little odd, little different to the norm.

She stuck her head around the neighbouring room, "'Scuse me, sorry to interrupt-"

'Oh, trust Minerva' Severus thought.

"-could you tell me what is in this?" She held out the cup.

There was a mumble of voices, then a young elf spoke out directly, "Baileys ma'am. Honey is thinkings the 'fessor could be needing its ma'am. He is being very colds."

Minerva nodded, not quite sure she had more answers than questions.

Professor? Were they still here then?

No- they would have shown themselves by now, surely.

Yes, yes of course. Oh Merlin! Kettle!

Severus smirked as he watched the strict Gryffindor throw up her hands and hurry across the kitchen.

They say cold weather does things to the mind. Maybe they're right.

Hmm...

By now Minerva had her hot cocoa; and was silently debating whether or not to try some of the strange smelling baileys.

Hmm... Why the cauldron not?

She poured in a sizeable amount, about that that the houseelves had put in Severus's, and tried a sip of her drink.

Not bad, not bad at all.

Severus smiled. That woman had such a great figure.

Before he knew it, he was moving out of the shadows, moving towards his Minerva; who was lost in thought with her back to him.

He breathed in silently; revelling in the smell of ginger newts and parchment; not unpleasant just unusual. Perfect for her.

He didn't know if Minerva was aware of him, and it didn't really occur to him to wonder, but he was stood right behind her.

He lifted up his hand, and placed it on her shoulder.

He could feel she had tensed up, and she turned her head towards his hand to see who it was.

Severus moved just out of her eyesight; and on a (slightly drunked) impulse, leaned in to her neck, and whispered huskily in her ear, "Hello Minerva."

She sighed and smiled, relaxing into his touch, "Severus." She replied, sighing his name.

He smiled by her ear, breathing shallowly, but his breath tickling her all the same.

Goosebumps ran amok over Minerva's body, and Severus's hands ran from her shoulders down her sides to her waist and then over her stomach, finally holding the sides of her waist with his opposite hand; pulling her to him; encasing her in a hug.

She leant back into him, her own drink of liquer clouding her mind, but pleasently so. And Severus's hands were so gentle, so soft...

Minerva leant her head back onto Severus's shoulder, bringing up a hand to carress his face, and turn it to her.

The houseelves smirked as the two proffessors began to kiss, then quietly closed the door; leaving them too it.

Minerva was the one to lean back from the kiss first; if only to turn around in Severus's arms and press her body against his to kiss him better.

Albus didn't quite know what to make of it, when he walked in on his two best teachers kissing in the kitchens. He had been quite happily whispering songs under his breath when he came into the kitchens and. "..."

His sparkling eyes had sprung open with shock, and he stopped in motion as if stunned. "..."

Then a slow smile came over his face, and quietly he began to tip-toe out of the room, closing the door behind him with one last peek at the couple.

Giggling silently, Albus turned around to come face to face with "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley... Can I help you?"

"It's Professor McGonagall, sir" Said Hermione, whilst the boys tried to get around him.

"Dobby told us they're putting alcohol in the drinks, we have to tell her before she-"

Albus held up a hand to Mr. Potter's explanation. "It may be a little late for that..." Albus started...


End file.
